Nothing Fancy
by Aeris9919
Summary: Just a cute story about how Starfire joined the Teen Titans. Don't read if you don't like fluff, trust me on this one. Please R


Cat here! Wow, what a crazy weekend it's been. A combination of no sleep, snow days, and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich have inspired this story. I think I've watched waaaaaaaaaay too much Teen Titans this weekend. It's safe to say that this is an obsession. Yay obsession! Anyway, this story is about Robin and Starfire, of course. I'm a sucker for fluff! Yay fluff!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. So please don't sue me, because I am a poor otaku with no money.  
  
This is written from the perspective of Robin! Yay Robin! Did I mention I'm running on 3 hours of sleep? On with the story! Don't forget to review when you're done!  
  
Nothing Fancy  
  
I have learned a great deal in my life, as strange as it may sound coming from a teenager. But when you spend the better part of your childhood fighting in the shadows, the DarkNight himself teaching you all he knows, you learn a lot, and you learn it quickly. Perhaps I had finally broken his patience with my relentless questions, or maybe he thought it time I be on my own. One day I woke up and it was no longer "Batman and Robin." I was alone. It's amazing how quickly you can get used to some things. Solitude became a solace to me; I had no need for anyone else. A part of me still feels that way, and probably always will.  
  
The Teen Titans fell together almost by accident. At first it was just Cyborg and I, the two of us fighting crime together. Beastboy came along soon after, and we had officially become a team. Raven joined us, only after some pleading on my part. We both seem to guard our feelings so closely, I could relate to her and I needed that. For a long time it was just the four of us. I had always assumed that's the way it would stay. But life has this funny way of ripping the carpet from under my feet as soon as I get comfortable.  
  
The day Starfire showed up was like any other. I know that sounds cliché, but it's the truth. It's the simple moments in life that always meant the most to me.  
  
* * * * * Flash Back * * * * *  
  
"Titans! We have a disturbance downtown!"  
  
As we got to the scene it was easy for us to spot the problem. Cinderblock had left a trail of debris in his wake, and he wasn't intending to stop for some time. We jumped into action, giving the rock monster everything we had. I guess I was feeling careless that day. I had no time to react as Cinderblock's massive hand knocked me into the river below, my world dimming slowly as I fell.  
  
When I came to I was met with a pair of brilliant green eyes, eyes that have haunted my dreams ever since.  
  
"I am pleased to see you awake, human boy." I blinked a few times, trying to push the fog from my brain. I pushed myself into a sitting position, ignoring the pounding of my head. A girl sat before me, a curious look on her face.  
  
"The last thing I remember was getting hit by Cinderblock and falling into the water. Did. . . . did you pull me out?" The girl nodded, smiling brightly.  
  
"Are you undamaged?" She scooted up to me, her face a few inches from my own.  
  
"I'm fine, just a bump on the head." I told her. "Can I ask your name?"  
  
"Yes! I am Starfire from the planet Tamaran! And what is your name human boy?" She was from another planet, that helped explain her strange way of talking.  
  
"It's Robin." I pushed myself off the ground, and nearly fell back down when she floated above me, the same smile plastered on her face. It wasn't that I was surprised to see someone flying, I just didn't expect her to be able to.  
  
"Robin! What a glorious name! Please Robin, will you be my friend?" Her hands were clasped in front of her, her green eyes locked pleadingly with mine. It was at that moment that I began to care.  
  
"Sure I will Starfire," I said, finding myself smile in return. She let out a yell of joy, before embracing me.  
  
"My first friend on earth!" I pulled away from her, giving her a quizzical look.  
  
"How long have you been here?" She bit down on her bottom lip, her cheeks coloring.  
  
"I am sorry, but I do not know how to tell time here on earth yet." I let out a little chuckle. She looked at me tearfully, her bottom lip quivering.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll teach you." She let out another yell of joy, flying in circles above my head. She landed in front of me, and stated,  
  
"Since I have arrived, it has gotten dark twice." She held up two fingers as she spoke. Before I had a chance to explain, Starfire let out a scream. A green energy shot out of her hand hitting the ground, creating a small crater.  
  
"Starfire, what. . . . what's wrong?"  
  
"There was a small creature about to attack you." She pointed out. I looked at the ground and spotted the remains of a cricket.  
  
"That was just a bug Starfire. They can't hurt us." She looked down sheepishly, her cheeks coloring.  
  
"I am sorry new friend Robin. I am still not accustomed to many of earth's ways."  
  
"And that thing you shot at it?" She looked at me, before a realization dawned on her.  
  
"You mean this!" She held up her hand, a green ball of energy in her hand. "Everyone on my planet has such power as this." I nodded, the gears in my head turning.  
  
"Starfire, how would you like to come home with me?" She looked up at me, disbelief in her eyes.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll teach you all about earth." For the third time since I met her, Starfire let out a shout before smothering me in another hug.  
  
"Thank you Robin!"  
  
After showing Starfire the tower and explaining to her about the Titans, I led her to the kitchen to get us something to eat. The others weren't back yet, I assumed they were out looking for me. As if on cue, my transmitter began to beep.  
  
"Robin! Dude, where are you?"  
  
"I'm here Beastboy," I spoke into the yellow device. "Whew! We thought you were fish food. We're going to get some pizza, you gonna meet us there?" I could here Cyborg in the background, shouting something about pepperoni.  
  
"Nah! I've got some stuff to do." I clicked off the transmitter and tossed it aside. Starfire was watching me intently.  
  
"If you wish to meet with your friends, you are more than welcome to." I shook my head, pulling a loaf of bread out of the cabinet. I quickly threw together to peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, placing one in front of Starfire and keeping the other for myself.  
  
"Sorry it's nothing more fancy, but sandwiches are the only thing I know to cook with out causing small explosions." She looked down at her plate as if it would jump up and bite her at any given moment.  
  
"What is it?" I tried not fall out of my seat. Obviously teaching Starfire about earth wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"Just try. You'll like it, trust me." She gave me a smile before carefully picking up the sandwich. She took a small bite, and immediately erupted into a state all consuming excitement.  
  
"This is one of the most amazing things I have ever tasted! Thank you Robin!" She finished her sandwich quickly, then politely asked for another one. I was happy to oblige. It was then that I came to a decision.  
  
"Star, I want you to stay here."  
  
"But I am here Robin."  
  
"No, I mean I want you to live here, with me and the others. I want you to be a Teen Titan." I was expecting anther fit of screams followed by a rib- crushing hug, but it never came. Starfire looked at me, her green eyes locking with my own. She smiled warmly, a different smile from the ones before hand.  
  
"I would like that very much Robin. I truly would."  
  
* * * * * End Flash Back * * * * *  
It wasn't hard to convince the others to let Starfire stay. Cyborg and Beastboy found her bright demeanor just as addicting as I did, and though she'd never admit it, I know Raven appreciates having another girl in the house. I've taught Starfire all I know about earth and I'm still teaching her, and I'm loving every second of it. She has become my best friend, and she always will be.  
  
"Robin?" Speak of the devil.  
  
"Yeah, Star?" My door opens revealing the tall alien girl.  
  
"I've brought you a snack." She holds up a tray, smiling warmly.  
  
"Thanks. What did you make?"  
  
"Nothing fancy, just some sandwiches."  
  
But life has this funny way of ripping the carpet from under my feet as soon as I get comfortable, and I love it. END!!!  
  
Wai!!!! Isn't it adorable!? I love fluff! ^^ Ok, now everyone go review! Compliments will be honored, constructive criticism will be used, and flames will be ridiculed! 


End file.
